falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Pentell
Jack Pentell Ingame name: Jack Pentell Race: Talos Age: 23 Gender: Male Job: Thief Proficiencies: A: Sneaking, Lock-Picking. B: Swords, Combat, Knowledge C: Endurance Character Personality: Quiet and shady, he keeps his personal matters to himself, and above all else he denies others into his life. He is of the silent type, he doesn't speak much, and when he does, it is in quick and precise sentences, usually no more then a few words. He is skilled in combat and is not afraid to get his hands dirty if his life is on the line. He will avoid combat until absolutely necessary, but once pushed to draw his blade he will not back down until he has ensured his own safety. When he is forced to talk, his choice of words can often confuse even the greatest of minds, he tends to speak in riddles to confuse others. Backstory: A few hours after birth, Jack was placed on the doorstep of a quaint little orphanage by the name of 'Belltop'. Jack spent what little childhood he had inside the orphanage. During the eighth year of Jacks childhood, he was adopted by a blade smith and his wife, Hurio and Samantha. They raised Jack until he turned 16, all the while Hurio trained Jack in the art of swordsmanship. All was going well for Jack, until he came home from shopping one evening, he found Hurio and Samantha dead. Jack grieved for a short while, staying with Hurio's brother well the police investigated the murder. After accusing Jack of murdering his parents, Jack had to flee to the back alleys of Loeviek. Having nowhere and no-one to turn to, Jack was forced to make a living doing whatever he could. He spent weeks looking for a job, living off scraps people threw away. Jack was poor and alone, and so he took up the art of thievery. Using what little money Jack had made form helping a fruit merchant tend the stall, he bought a lock pick set from a black-market dealer. He spent much of his time practicing with it, as well as trying to move as quietly as possible when helping around the fruit stall. After a few successful robberies, Jack saved up enough money to buy better equipment, and he continued to steal things after that. Even once Jack had enough money to buy an apartment and get settled in, he continued to steal. The thrill he got from a successful robbery left Jack wanting to do it again, every time. Having only been caught once, Jack continues to steal for a profit. (Please, take this into consideration, I know this is not a very good backstory. Most of my backstory's are usually better, but this is the first time I've played a thief, so I wasn't too sure how to make a good backstory. Also, once I start roleplaying, and truly get 'In touch' with my character, I can create a better backstory, and tend to build it up from the base one which I just made.) No one likes a whiner.